Hungry Heart
by BodyWork
Summary: Lauren finds herself held captive and at the mercy of Empress Ysabeau, ruler of the Fae race after witnessing something that she, a human, shouldn't have. Sligtly dark AU. Doccubus.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

* * *

Her footsteps echoed menacingly as she walked down the sidewalk of the deserted street. It was not in her intention to stay at the lab so late but it wouldn't have felt right if she had left her unfinished work for the next day. No. Lauren Lewis was never one to do such a thing. She was not wired to work that way. It simply did not feel right to procrastinate.

The area she was in was shoddy and dimly lit, save for the occasional flickering of the street lamps as she marched forward. _I am definitely going to purchase a motorized vehicle soon. Walking home at 2am is not safe. Not safe at all. _She wrapped her jacket closer around her body and picked up the pace as her eyes swept cautiously over her surroundings. It suddenly felt cold and dreadful, as if something was watching her from the dark corners.

As she passed an alleyway, her ears pricked at the sound of a grunt and faint shuffling. Her instincts kicked in and she jumped out of the alley's opening and planted her back flat against the wall. She held her breath and listened for further movement.

It was silent.

Her heart thrummed rapidly against her ribcage and in her ears. She was torn between wanting to run in hopes of escaping pending danger and investigating further in case someone was in danger.

Finally, there was a groan, murmuring, and some more shuffling. Her mind refused to command her limbs to make a run for it and instead screamed at her to check out the source. Something was pulling at her hips, beckoning her to move forward. Creeping behind the rancid smelling dumpster, she peeked over the rusting metal and spotted two lone figures partially hidden in darkness, wrestling fiercely in a lip lock. From what she could make out, a woman was pinned against the wall as the man held her in place with his body. The woman squirmed under his touch and struggled in his grasp.

The setting of their escapade was hardly romantic. _Sexual assault?_

Lauren gulped and took a deep, shaky breath before stepping out of her hiding spot and tiptoed quietly towards the two. When she was close enough and still at a safe distance, she opened her mouth to warn the man of her presence but was shocked when the woman suddenly overpowered her assailant, effectively throwing him on the floor with ease. He let out a strangled cry as his back hit the pavement with a crack. Lauren watched in fascination as the woman's unearthly blue eyes glowed dangerously in the dark as she straddled the body, their faces inches apart.

A blue mist emitted from the man's mouth and into the woman's. He twitched beneath her and a few moments later, stopped moving all together. _I-It's as if sh-she sucked the life out of him!_ She let out a gasp.

The glowing blue eyes jerked in her direction causing her to jump.

Before she could even think of turning her back and running away, the woman was standing right in front of her in a blink of an eye. "My, my, my. What do we have here?" The voice was as smooth as silk. Lauren's knees almost buckled at the sound coming from the beautiful woman. "What's a pretty little human doing wandering around here at this time of night? Has anyone ever told you that monsters could be prancing about?" The woman said lazily as she reached forward and traced a finger down her jaw.

Lauren was glued in place, mesmerized completely. The blue-eyed woman was dressed in a high collared jacket; the v of her shirt dipped so low that it showed a significant amount of cleavage and tanned skin. She practically oozed sex in the tight jeans and fuck-me heels. The woman's hand was now rested on her collarbone. Fingertips left a blazing trail of electricity on her heated skin that coursed through her body and in between her legs. She shuddered at her growing arousal. "I-I thought… you… rape." She said weakly.

The brunette chuckled darkly and circled behind her, bringing the hand on her collarbone to her breast. Lauren moaned when the delicate fingers squeezed her roughly. "As if a mere human could achieve that fate," The hot breath ground out against her ear. "Mmm, your sexual energy smells _delicious._ I have never experienced anything like it. I could just – " She inhaled audibly, " – _eat you right up_." The last bit of her sentence turned into a growl and finally, Lauren's legs gave way.

The woman swept her up effortlessly and smashed their lips together. Lauren felt like she was in heaven as the bittersweet lips moved roughly against hers. The achingly familiar rush of dopamine and norepinephrine clouding her senses drove her head further up to the clouds. The piercing blue eyes and her heightened arousal was all she remembered before everything faded to black.

* * *

Bo slipped out of her lavender bath and into a silky red kimono. Slicking her wet hair back, she smirked at herself through the mirror before sauntering over to her bedroom. There, lying peacefully on the couch nestled in the corner of her room was the human she encountered after draining the life out of a lecherous asshole.

After feasting upon the blonde's delicious energy, she was greatly disappointed when the human lay in her arms unmoving. The woman's sexual aura was absolutely delectable and when the moment was over, she found herself craving more. Just as she was about to (grudgingly) toss the body into the dumpster, the blonde had let out a moan. At that moment, something sparked deep within her. Something that she had not genuinely felt in a long time.

Unadulterated desire.

What surprised her even further was the fact that the human was still alive after she sucked all the energy out of her body.

_What a predicament this is. _Bo stared at the naked woman wrapped in a blanket. When she enslaved humans, she made sure they were humiliated and made to do the dirtiest of deeds for the Fae community. The lucky ones that were educated enough to be of some use to them were allowed to be dressed in proper clothing, given a decent job with pay and were not treated as poorly.

A knock on her door snapped her out of her thoughts. Looking at the security monitor on the wall, she noticed the eccentric Fae bouncing around on the toes of his feet outside her door. "Enter."

The large metal doors swung open and Vex the Mesmer (and also her right-hand man) gingerly skipped in. "Hello Bobokins!" The crooked smile on his face disappeared at the smell of a human. "I _knew _I smelled something!" He frowned deeply at the sleeping figure. "You _never _bring filthy humans into your chambers! Don't tell me it's dead. Let me – " he lifted his hand.

"VEX." She seethed out warningly.

"Alright, alright, don't get your panties in a bunch." He dropped his hand in defeat and examined the blonde closely from head to toe. "This one's certainly easy on the eyes, ain't she? Now let me see…" He proceeded to lift the covers.

"I am _claiming _that human. Back _off._"

Vex's maniacal laughter bounced off the walls. "The Empress is _claiming a human?"_ He leapt backwards and hopped around the room. "What a day this is! Why are you claiming a human, that isn't like you at all!"

"This one's sexual aura is…" Bo gazed out the window at the memory of the taste. Her blue eyes darkened with lust as her hunger flared up once again. "Phenomenal. I simply can't wrap my mind around it. I have never tasted anything like this. Not even from any Fae I've fed on."

"Oh, oh, oh! A free show!" Vex clapped his hands excitedly. "Better yet, let me join in."

"Have you come in here just to bother me, Vex? If that's the case get your greasy ass out of my chambers. I expect you back here at 1pm along with The Morrigan and The Ash for a new assignment. I've let you fuck around long enough. "

The Mesmer's energetic movements ceased. With a slouch of his shoulders he opened the doors. "Yes Milady." He then gave a contorted smile. "If you ever fancy another – "

Bo growled and he was gone.

* * *

_**Sweet baby Jesus. I have no BETA and I am half awake. So I apologize if anything is out of whack with my typing. **_

_**I promise later chapters will be longer. What do you think?**_


	2. Growing Hunger

**Chapter Two**

* * *

A groan rumbled within her chest as her body awoke slowly from what felt like a deep slumber. The scent of green apple mixed with spices did not alleviate the lightheadedness she was feeling. _Am I in heaven? _She inhaled deeply and turned to roll on her side but soon found out that she could not. Her wrists were bound over her head, the cool metal was hard against her wrists. _What the?_ Forcing her heavy lids open, she winced at the blinding light as a strong wave of dizziness hit her instantaneously.

Memories of the previous night seared through her mind in strong and quick flashes. The dead man, the haunting blue eyes, the beautiful woman who held her with ease as lips claimed her moments after taking the life of another. Lauren forced her eyes open again and let her pupils adjust and refocus. The mattress on which she was chained to was large, the silken red sheets matched the canopy that hung gracefully from the metal framing. Realizing that she could feel just how soft the sheets were, her eyes gazed down at her body to find that she was indeed naked.

Panic set in.

The walls were white and the carpet was lush and a deep crimson. Directly across from her was an insanely large television mounted onto the wall, small monitors stacked precisely beside and on top of one another were placed beside a door. From what she could see, it was for the CCTV's watching every aspect of the world beyond the room. On the left, was a working desk sitting in front of tall bookshelves. Beside that, leather couches surrounded a dark coffee table in front of yet another door.

To her right was a wall gleaming brightly with shiny weapons ranging from swords, daggers, spears, axes, maces, and other sharp weaponry that were odd in shape – almost foreign looking. Full-blown fear was now gnawing at her. She struggled with the restraints and soon gave up knowing that she would not be able to escape.

Suddenly, the metal doors opened and a group of people emerged. _Oh god, oh god, I'm going to die!_ Lauren shut her eyes quickly and steadied her breath. A light sweat coated her skin as the figures seated themselves on the couches.

"Empress, what is a human doing chained up to your bed?" A woman's voice piped up in contempt. Lauren could feel all eyes on her and it took all of her willpower to not cry out in fear and blow her cover. "I thought you had a rule about having those dirty beings in your personal quarters?"

"This matter is… sensitive, Evony." Came the familiar husky voice. "Hale, if you would get the Light Fae stationed at the 14th division to clean up the mess I've made a little ways past Kensington."

"Of course, Bo." Came a male voice. "Anything for the Empress."

"Thank you. And as for the Dark Fae I want your henchmen to follow Vex to this humans living quarters."

"He's been awfully quiet. Is it because you have to do some work?" The Evony woman teased ruthlessly.

"Now, see here you bitch," Another male voice spoke with a perky British accent, "I had a special appointment today involving my lovely whips and chains with my human slave today. I was going to get her to tie me up and use them to – "

"_Vex. _Focus!" Bo hissed dangerously. "I want you to get into this human's home and gather all the information you can get about her. Her name is Lauren Lewis. Get the Dark Fae to help you out. And please, for the love of Fae don't mess anything up. I want the place to be as it was when you arrived. Got it?"

"Yes Milady." Vex grumbled.

"Then you two are dismissed."

There was shuffling and then the footsteps disappeared through the door.

"Hale, I would also like your Light Fae to find out what this human's occupation is and convince employers that she has quit."

"That's no problem at all. What do you plan on doing with this one anyways? You have never gone through such measures for a human before."

"I'm keeping this one alive and well cared for. For my personal use of course. Her sexual aura is simply magnificent." She moaned. "It just amazes me that it comes from a human."

Hale paused. "You can't keep this from The Blood King. He'll definitely have reasons why this phenomena has occurred."

"In due time my dear friend. In due time. My grandfather doesn't need to know right now."

The meeting was adjourned and the remaining occupants vacated the premises.

_Empress? Light Fae? Dark Fae? Blood King? Is this some sort of magical fairytale? _Lauren shuddered hearing that these… people, these things, whatever they were, worked in law enforcement, sweeping the unknown deaths of humans under the rug. This Bo woman that she had witnessed take the life of a man last night was the Empress of these _Fae _beings. They were going to break into her house, invade her personal space and erase her existence. Just how many of these monsters mingle in the human world?

_What is going on and what about my sexual aura? I haven't had sex in years since …Nadia. At least I'm not going to die… No, no, no this is all just a bad dream and I'm going to wake up from it soon enough. _Her analytical and calculative mind spun relentlessly with possible theories and once again she faded into darkness.

* * *

After hours of training she received the long awaited report. Bo was finally able to get a basic picture of the human held captive in her chambers.

She started reading The Morrigan's paper to herself. "Lauren Lewis, age 30, occupation: Doctor. After graduating with top marks with a bachelor's degree in Humanities and Social Sciences, she received high praise at medical school and at her post-graduate training before earning top marks on her licensing exam. "

Bo nodded her head in approval_. Brains and beauty_. "At present she is a well-respected physician in her field…." She quickly skimmed over the accomplishments and work history in the next couple of pages before stopping at the last bit of information regarding her personal life. "It seems that her sex life was quite bland. Lived with a woman named Nadia for five years and then broke up three years ago, ending the seemingly committed relationship. No known sex life as of late." In brackets Evony took the liberty of typing in bold letters: **I know this was the main part you wanted to learn about. **_**Must**_** you waste your time (and mine) on this human? **Bo chuckled and set down the paper.

Moving from her desk, she sauntered over the slumbering figure and licked her lips. "Nap time is over." Removing the covers, the doctor now lay fully exposed before her. Bo groaned and drank in every inch of smooth skin with her eyes. The human knew how to take care of herself with the highly toned muscles that were accentuated by the lighting and she noted that there was not a single hair in view from her head down. "I don't believe you've been celibate for this long, Miss Lewis. I find it impossible – " She straddled the woman, " – for anyone to _not _want to fuck you." She placed open-mouthed kisses on the valley between the blonde's breasts, up her collarbone and neck.

Deep primal urges erupted powerfully and Bo felt her hunger skyrocket as she sucked and nibbled on the skin of her jaw. Lauren stirred and her back arched into Bo as tiny whimpers escaped the sweet, parted lips. "H-hmm?" She moaned out in confusion and when dark eyes found blue, they widened in horror.

"Don't talk, human." She growled into the woman's ear and brought a hand to caress the toned abdomen.

"No, please." Lauren gasped, struggling in her restraints as she felt fingers leave a blazing trail down her stomach and travel lower. "Please, don't. I-" She choked when fingers slipped inside of her. A long throaty moan escaped her lips at the overwhelming pleasure. "Please…"

"_Silence._" Bo curled her fingers inside with each powerful thrust of her hand, juices coating her instantly, "Just _feel _and succumb to the pleasure." The blonde's moans and gasps fuelled her desire further. No Fae or human being was this delicious; this sexy_._ "Come on, cum for me." Bo watched in utter fascination as the doctor's head tipped back into the pillow, her hips meeting each thrust, her breasts bouncing. Just as she was reaching her climax, Bo shoved her tongue down her throat and swallowed the moans as their lips moved against each other. Lauren convulsed and finally lay limp, breathing hard. Bo lay on her side and observed the woman catch her breath. The sexual energy she had just eaten was making her head spin delightfully.

A few moments later, Lauren opened her eyes in a daze and asked weakly, "Wh-what do you want fr-from me…?"

"You're a feisty one, aren't you?" Bo grinned maliciously, "Isn't it obvious? I want your body." She reached out to touch the flushed skin. Lauren flinched out of her reach. "You may not like it now but you will eventually." She dragged her nails across the abs, earning a shudder. Grabbing a handful of blonde hair, she jerked the other woman's head back and growled into her ear, "You will learn to crave for my touch and _beg_ for me to be inside of you. Just you wait."

"I'd rather die." Lauren breathed out harshly, tears brimming her eyes.

Bo released her hold and got up from the bed. Her dark laughter resonated as she walked to the washroom. _You're in for a treat Miss Lauren Lewis. _She heard Lauren scream out in frustration as the chains that held her in place clinked loudly at her attempt at escape_. _Slipping out of her clothes, Bo stepped into the shower and let her mind drift to the many dirty fantasies she would soon live out with her new play toy.

There was something about the human's taste, the human's sexual aura that got her going even _after _getting her fill. She wanted to continue to watch the blonde come undone before her eyes but knew that she was human and needed time to recover properly. She had already fed off of her the previous night.

And when she trained the woman's body enough, she'd unchain her. Bo shuddered violently at the thought of the blonde's fingers scraping her back, digging into her skin so hard that she'd bleed. _I'm going to have so much fun._ She started laughing again as she continued to shower.

* * *

Bo stepped into the lift and walked down the all too familiar hallway towards her destination. Moments after knocking on the second last door on the left, it swung open revealing the tall and lean body of Dyson. Sweat coated his body from a recent workout or perhaps an interrupted tumble in the sheets. The Celtic Wolf was always delightful to the eyes with or without clothing. "Hello Dyson."

He nodded in acknowledgement and replied with his deep, rich voice, "Empress. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"You know what I've come for, Wolf." She bit her lip. Her body was throbbing and aching deliciously for release. So badly she had wanted to channel that energy back onto the human in her chambers but she refrained from doing so. _Patience._ Delayed gratification would be celebrated at its fullest when the blonde recovered completely. A wave of excitement flowed through her.

"But of course." He allowed her further entrance into his dwelling. "Tamsin is also here. She'd be delighted to know you'll be joining us."

"All the better." Bo gave him a light shove and kicked the door close with a foot.

* * *

_**Alright, I'm trying my best with all this schoolwork and gym time. Lucky for y'all, I'm giving a two in one! (I posted this fic in the wee hours of the morning).**_

_**I can't write for shit so don't expect too much out of this. I'm no Stephen King or Stieg Larsson. If anyone wants to volunteer as my BETA msg me **_

_**This is not really plot driven, it's just going to be a lot of sexy time. Think of it as Fifty Shades of GAY, in a darker Lost Girl style, lol.**_

_**Bo and Lauren will have a deeper connection as the story progresses. Cheers ~**_


	3. Your Past Is Gone, Your Future Is Here

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Lauren slipped out from oblivion when she felt a tug on her wrists. The sleepiness disappeared quickly when she heard the chains fall to the floor with a heavy thud. The electrifying blue eyes staring down at her were curious, searching, as if looking for an answer that was never asked. Her arms now lay limp on either side of her head and she took no action to cover herself up. Quite frankly, she was too tired and did not give a damn anymore. This was her life sentence and if this is how she'd be spending the rest of her days, with a supernatural being as her 'master', then what was the point of modesty? Better yet, what was the point of anything?

"Get up." Her voice was commanding. When Lauren did not give an answer, the Empress tugged at her arms until she was in a sitting position. "Your disobedience will not be tolerated."

Still, she did not speak. She continued to stare blankly at her captor who was now frowning deeply. Tears threatened to fall but she held them back. No, she was not going to show any sign of weakness. Never.

The brunette let out a frustrated growl and picked her up roughly. Lauren shut her eyes tight, the urge to break free tore through her, but she thought better of it and let herself be carried to god knows where. Her heart pounded in her chest so hard she was sure the woman could hear it. _I've pissed her off, this is my end._

The aroma of rose petals danced pleasantly in her nostrils and before she could open her eyes to find the source, her body was submerged into warm water. She opened her eyes and furrowed her brows at the woman who was now leaning idly against the sink with a hard look on her beautiful face. "I…" Her voice cracked and she cleared her throat. "You…" She was beyond confused to verbalize anything else.

"When you're done, you are to come back out immediately." The woman stated calmly before heading for the door. "And don't try anything funny. As you can see, I've got a whole arsenal of weaponry at my disposal."

The door closed and she was left with her thoughts.

Lauren breathed in deeply and expelled all the air out of her lungs. She repeated it a few more times until her racing heart calmed. The whole situation was too surreal. Long moments passed as she stared at the white tiles directly in front of her while her thoughts went off in different directions. Why would her captor even bother with the courtesy? She was after all enslaved and stripped of every right she had as a human being. What did this _Empress _want from her?

"Fae…" She closed her eyes and sunk lower into the tub. Everything was just too much. Why did she have to be so curious? She should have just gone straight home. She could have been sleeping in her own bed or relaxing with a book in hand. But no, she was foolish enough to think that she could play the hero and as a result, she was captured by a woman who was very, _very _dangerous.

The piercing blue eyes, the magnetic smile with those perfect lips – her overall beauty was definitely out of this world. Lauren felt the familiar rush of arousal at the mere thought of the brunette. _No this isn't right. I should be disgusted not turned on. _She shook her head from side to side with much vigour. She simply could not rid herself of the unwanted thoughts from flooding into her mind.

No matter how hard she tried, she could not stop thinking about the hands that brought her to complete euphoria. Her breath soon came out in short pants and her fingers moved on their own accord, caressing every inch of her own heated skin. She needed release from whatever was causing this. God, what was happening? There was no way in hell she was going to pleasure herself in unknown territory. She submerged herself completely into the gradually cooling water in hopes of calming herself down. After lathering her body with soap and washing it off, she stood up, reached for the robe hanging on the rack and wrapped it around her wet body.

She looked in the mirror and took note of the evident dilation of her pupils. _What is wrong with me? _

Grasping the doorknob with a shaky hand, she opened the door, the hinges creaked loudly as the large bedroom came into view.

The brunette was sitting expectantly on the couch with a devilish smirk on her face. "I'm glad you haven't retaliated against me."

Lauren clenched the bottom of her robe and looked away from the woman. Seeing her face was not going to help the growing arousal.

She heard the other woman breathe in deeply and groan. "Delicious. Absolutely delicious. Now… Come here."

Lauren felt her hips twitch in the direction of the woman. She did not want to comply but her body seemed to move on its own and she soon found herself standing in front of her captor. She stood completely still and continued to stare at the wall. If she made eye contact with those blue eyes, well, she didn't know what would happen. The brunette had such a powerful effect on her.

"You can call me Bo." The husky voice growled into her ear while fingers untied the knots of her robe. The damp material fell to the floor with a soft thud. "Wear this."

Finally Lauren looked at the Bo. In her hand was a silky night dress. She stared at the shimmering material of the skimpy clothing.

"My patience with you is wearing thin. So unless you wear this, you'll be commando. I'm giving you a choice here, Lauren." Bo tugged the article of clothing down Lauren's head and pulled her arms roughly through the holes as if dressing a child. "You either live by my rules and live comfortably or disobey me and be treated like complete garbage. Your move."

The tone of her voice was sharp and Lauren mustered up the courage to look at the woman dead in the eyes. "What else do you want?" She asked with a shaky breath. How could this woman make her so angry, scared, confused and aroused all at the same time? It was starting to drive her mad.

"Good that you see it my way. You will be safe while under my protection. My kind do not treat humans with much respect." Bo pulled out chains and clasped them around her wrists, somehow binding her to the couch. "Even if I was kind enough to set you free, my people will certainly come after you and even I wouldn't be able to stop them if you are no longer claimed by me. Once you enter our world, there is no turning back." She pulled at the chains causing Lauren to fall onto the couch. "I want you to have as much energy as you can." Bo disappeared through the main doors and came back with a silver platter of food and set it on the coffee table.

The aroma of the steak, potatoes, and steamed vegetables made her mouth water. Lauren didn't realize just how hungry she was until this very moment. She stared at the contents suspiciously.

"Am I going to have to force feed you? Trust me, you don't want that." Bo bent forward so that she was eye level with the blonde. "I expect that to be finished by the time I return." She nibbled at her jaw and whispered dangerously in her ear, "Remember, my kindness only goes so far."

Lauren closed her eyes and let out an involuntary whimper. "And if I don't want to eat it?"

"Don't try and test my patience. It's a blessing to be clothed and fed." She said menacingly. "Your past life is no longer existent. So I suggest you try and make the most out of your new one."

Her final words hung in the air as Lauren watched Bo stride across the room and disappear through the doors. She picked up the fork and managed to get food in her mouth even with her restraints. The tears that she had been holding in finally escaped and rolled down her cheeks. _What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

**I am SO sorry for how late this update is! **


End file.
